When I'm alone Part 9 Please Review
by megan3
Summary: Read and find out!! Thanks for ALL the reviews. I really appreciate it and I'll try to post as frequently as possible.


When I'm Alone   
Chapter 9  
  
Summary: I'm not gonna tell you!! heeeheee  
********************************************  
It was late in the afternoon and Daisy stood plastered to the wall. She had locked herself in about 3 hours before. Ezra was sitting on the other side of the door. He looked horrible. His hair was a mess and he was in his Star Wars pjs. He couldn't help having them. His mother bought them.   
Daisy thought silently to herself. She didn't know what to do. She pregnant!!! This was supposed to happen to Maxi or Juliette not her!   
She was the rational one who wasn't thrilled too much about being a mom. It seemed soo wrong.It was said some where that a child shall reflect thier parents. With that said her mother had no maternial insticts so what would that mean for her and the baby? Motherhood would end everything for her, but Ezra needed to know and then they could make a decision on whether to keep it or not.   
Daisy stepped into the well lighted room. It was a dark lavishing blue. She sat down on their bed.   
Daisy: Ezra can you come hold me? She looked like she was about to breakdown.  
Ezra: It's okay. Whatever. I would love to have a kid, but if you're not then this isn't exactly this best timing anyway. He said as he walked over to her and laid his arms around her. She laid her head on his shoulder and let the tears of confusion erupt from her frozen face.   
Daisy: Ezra I'm pregnant.......   
******************************************  
Juliette sat on her bed waiting for Auggie. He was running a little late. They were heading to Horizon for Scott and Shelby. It was a surprize. She hadn't seen them since the wedding. She missed them sooo much. Shelby had helped her a lot after....Tommy. She wanted soo many kids, but was afriad of being like her own Mother.   
Auggie walked up to his fiance's door and walked in. She didn't have to keep it locked. They were going to church. She was getting comfirmed to Roman Catholic. That was his religion and she hadn't had one.   
Auggie: Jules where are you?  
She lived in a fairly large house. It was a 2 story and that was the house they were going to live in. She had gone all out; the interior designer, a baby room, and a pool in the back. She was going to be a perfect mother. She had prepared for everything. From working at day cares, the hospital, and she did volunteer work. Shelby having kids was probable,but he doubted she wanted any right now. Maxi having them was just expected like Jules. They had become close over the years. Daisy on the other hand.........  
Juliette: Up in the baby room. yelling  
Auggie: Which one? he was joking and she knew it.   
Juliette: Funny.   
************************************  
Shelby stood in her living room with all of her books scattered around her. She was keeping up with rent and everything else. She just looked so small. Scott walked behind her and kissed the top of her head.   
Scott: Shel, it's 4:00.   
Shelby: What?!?!?  
Scott: 4. with a confused look on his face.  
Shelby scrammbles to get up and runs with Scott's hand and grabs the keys. She locks the door and then runs to the car. Scott gets in the passenger seat and Shelby hops in the front. They drove thier Mercadies SUV to the airport. Shelby wasn't exaclty the best driver in a crisis.   
Scott: Shelby where are we going?  
Shelby: Horizon.  
************************************  
Maxi stood in up in her bedroom to the sound of the phone.   
Maxi: Hey?  
Matt: Max you wanna go see a movie or go to dinner?  
Maxi: I'm busy. I have to go out-of-town tomorrow and I gotta pack. Matt, are you okay?  
Matt was 5 years older than her and he had had a couple of heart problems over the last few monthes. He was only 25 though. She wanted him to go to a doctor, but he refused.   
Matt: Fine. So I guess I'll see you when?  
Maxi knew he was hurt, but she didn't want him to come with her to Horizon. She didn't want him to see it. He knew about Scott Masters,  
but she didn't think he would ever come to terms with it. There was only her friends that would ever get it.   
Maxi: Matt. I'm sorry if I'm hurting you I just wanna be alone tonight.   
Matt: Yea I know. I'll see you on Saturday then.  
It was Thursday and Saturday was her birthday.   
Maxi: Bye.  
Matt: Bye.   
Maxi hung up the phone and felt alone which was what she wanted, but hurting Matt wasn't what she had hoped for. She knew she needed to call David to see if he wanted to come. She wanted him to come. She picked up her phone and her address book and dialed the number.   
Maxi: Hello?  
Woman: Hi. Room number?  
Maxi: 883.  
**********************************  
David laid on his bed with his girlfriend in his arms. He really liked her, but it wasn't love. He wanted it to. She was what he had dreamed of when he was alone at nights and his parents would argue on his "condition". She had long black hair and was thin as a pencil. She was an extremely nice girl, but the feeling he had dreamed of wasn't there.   
Girl: Davy whatcha thinkin'?  
David smiled and just kissed her forehead and she closed her eyes.   
David: Sharon go to sleep okay?  
Sharon: Yea.   
Sharon loved David she always had. She didn't know much about him though. They had only been dating for about 4 monthes. She didn't know anything about his past other than some red head he had dated.   
Phone rings and wakes her up.  
Sharon: Hello?  
Maxi couldn't believe she had heard a girl's vioce.   
Maxi: Hi this is Maxi from high school. Could I talk to David? aquwardness  
David: Hi Max. How's life with coach?  
Maxi cringed at the question. she didn't want to answer it. So she just ignored it and moved on.   
Maxi: We're all going to Horizon and we wanted to know if you wanted to come too. Please it would mean a lot to me and Scott.   
David: When?  
Maxi: Today or tomorrow. She said with a hint of fear.  
She wanted to patch things up with him. After they had broken up in the previous summer they hadn't talked at all.   
David: I'll see if I can find a stand-by flight. Max, why are you pushing this?   
David missed her, but they weren't exactly friends. He wanted to keep it that way too. Being with her reminded him of his past and he wanted to leave that behind. He hadn't talked to anyone from Horizon except Peter and Sophie.  
Maxi: I...I miss you.  
***************************************  
Ezra just stood with his arms by his side. They had been argueing on whether they should keep it. Ezra wanted to and so did Daisy,but Peter would kill them and they were't in the best circumstances.   
Daisy: Let's say we keep it and we get married as you want to. What are we gonna do with it? We're 20 not 25!! I don't know how to raise a child. Give it to Maxi or to Juliette and they would be experts, but me....  
Ezra: You would be excellent. It's not expected, but that doesn't mean that we can't do it. Daisy I love you and I wanna another one of you to love. So why not now?  
Daisy: I don't know if I wanna keep it. I mean my parents and your parents weren't exaclty the role models of the century. What would we do?  
Ezra: Learn from thier mistakes. We learned how to overcome issues at Horizon this would be the perfect way to use that.   
Daisy: We have to get to the airport. We can discuss it there. I'm too tired and I don't wanna talk about it anymore. Please?  
Ezra: Okay, but please wait and tell Peter.  
Daisy grabbed her purse and bag and ran in the rain to thier car.   
********************************************  
Scott and Shelby stood in the airport waiting to board thier flight. Thier bags were in the "desgnated area". They had been there for an hour.   
Scott: Why didn't you tell me we were going to Horizon?  
Shelby gave a small smile and shrugged her shoulders.   
Shelby: It was a suprize.dry  
Scott: Boy you sure do have a way of presenting them don't ya. sarcastic  
Shelby: I was doing the rent and don't yell at me you sound like my Mother and that's her job.   
in truth Shelby hadn't spoken to her mother in monthes. She hadn't showed up at her graduation.   
Shelby: Ohh my god!!  
Scott: No more surprizes! If it is one tell me now and get it over with.   
Shelby; I forgot to tell Peter and Sophie and call Kat.   
Scott: Why I married you is over my head.   
Shelby: You love me?  
Scott: Must be.   
Shelby punched him on his shoulder. He pulled her in for another kiss.   
Music plays and images appear:  
You're irrastable   
Scott and Shelby kissing and people passing by  
Natural, physical  
Ezra dancing to a 70's hit and Daisy laughing hysterically at him  
It's in definable  
David staring into space  
magical, illogical  
Maxi laying on her bed with the yearbook  
So make you mine-able  
Irrasistable   
Peter and Sophie in the back yard with Anna and Louise  
natural physical  
Juliette and Auggie sitting at the table with magazines  
It's indefinable  
Kat and Hank cooking in thier kitchen  
magical illogical  
Matt sitting with another woman in his dining room  
So make you mine-able  
Return picture of Scott and Shelby   
****************************************  
Kat stood in her kitchen with her boyfriend and watched him slice the onions. She had no idea how he did it all. She could barely cook a grilled cheese. Horizon food had been excellent compared to her cooking.   
Hank: Kat you okay?  
Kat: Yea. So, what are we cooking?  
Hank: No what am I cooking.(he said with a smile on his face)  
Kat shot him a look.  
Hank: Spaggitii.  
Kat: I'll set the table. I wonder how Peter and Sophie are.   
She called as she grabbed the plates and glasses.   
Hank: Give them a call. And do you want your parents to come this weekend?  
Kat: Mom and Dad here with us?  
Hank: Why not.   
Kat: I think I'm not ready for that yet.  
She placed the candels and plates on the table and waited. Then she picked up her portable.   
Kat: Hey Anna! How are you sweetie?  
Anna: Kat! I'm fine Mommy and Daddy are at the school. I'm with Lauren.  
Kat had met Anna when they came home from New york. She had helped her adjust to the new place. Lauren, she knew well. She was a small girl with diabetes who had used her insuln loose wieght. She had been the first student admitted to Horizon with THAT illness.   
Kat: Okay. Tell Louise I said hi and I'll call you soon.   
Anna: okay. Love ya.  
Kat smiled. She had thought the world of Anna and Louise. They were like little angels with adventure in thier blood.  
Kat: Love you too.   
Kat pushed end talk and dailed the next number.  
Peter picked up the phone and thought it was Roger about the new one.   
Peter; Roger this better be good news.   
kat: Yea great news. she tried to impersonate Roger.  
Peter: Kat?  
Kat: Yea. How are you?  
Peter: Busy. you?  
Kat knew what that meant.   
Kat: Fine. Can I come and see you? I need to.  
Peter: You know where the key is.  
Kat laughed at his comment and remembered Sophie's look when her and Hank had gone there. Hank hadn't known and she wanted to get caught.  
Kat: see you later.  
Peter: Kat. Wanna talk to Soph?  
Kat: Yea.  
Sophie hadn't been a replacment for Hannah. Sophie had been a little more. She had helped her get on with her life and had been like a seragant mother.She reminded her of what she wanted her real parents to be like warm, caring, and dangerous. Hannah just tried to help get her out of the past.She had also been a friend and nothing could replace that.   
Sophie: Hey angel.  
Kat: I miss you. I'll see you later today if I can get a flight.  
Sophie: Can't wait. Anna and Louise talk about you a lot.   
Kat: Yea? Me too.  
****************************  
Juliette and Auggie sat at her blue marbled table in the kitchen. He was making red beans and rice. Jules' favorite.  
Juliette: What about these? She was pionting at 3 blue dresses with capes in the back. It had a ribbon that tied and then it had material swaying from it.   
Auggie: They're nice if that what you want.Who are they for?  
Juliette wanted Shelby, Maxi, Daisy, Kat, and a girl named Annie whom she had met at her counseling class. She was working on becoming a counselor for kids. And Sophie would be her Matron of Honor. She was like her mom, Sophie acted like her mom too. They called eachother every day and talked or had dinner. That's what they were doing tonight.   
Juliette: Maxi, Shelby, Kat, Daisy, and Annie. And Sophie will wear another color or be in a diffrent dress.  
Auggie: None of your brothers and sisters?  
Juliette: Oops, but I must have forgotten them it's not like I knew any of them anyways. And Hal doesn't have any kids. What about Maria or Callie?  
Auggie: Yea, I want mamma and my sisters to be in it.   
juliette: So 5 dresses in blue or yellow or pink  
Auggie: Sure Twig.  
Juliett scrunched her nose and began looking at the catolog agian.  
*******************************  
David boared his plane to Seattle and then would take a car to Agnes in the morning. He was meeting Maxi in Seattle tonight. He had no idea how they were going to get through the night. They had seperate hotel rooms, but being near her was just soo hard. He knew EVERYTHING about her and she knew everything about him. Things he hadn't even told Peter or Sophie. She didn't know about Sharon and he didn't want to tell her either.......  
********************************************************************  
This was more of a setting up cahpter the next one should have a lot more issues to deal with. Please review and tell me what you think.  
  



End file.
